captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Hanawa SS
|the middle school team|Hanawa middle school}} 花輪サッカー少年団 |image= Tachibanas ep16 (2018).jpg|2018 Tachibana twins (1983).jpg|1983 |nationality=Japanese |other_names=Hanawa SS |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' chapter 23 "Show Your Talent! Soccer Child" }} Hanawa SS (花輪SS) or Hanawa Football Boys Club (花輪サッカー少年団, Hanawa Soccer Shonendan), better known in translations as Hanawa FC, is the football team of the Hanawa primary school, from the Akita prefecture. Description Hanawa is famous for the Tachibana twins' aerial and combi play. The team captain is Kazuo Tachibana. Strategy The team's offense rely solely on the Tachibana twins up front, while the rest isolates around midfield and defends. When needed, a midfielder will overlap in order to intercept and do a high pass for the Twins to do other aerial trick different from the Triangle shot. Uniforms Manga Manga * Home color: Red shirt with white collar, white collar, white shorts and red socks. The symbol is a black "H". * Keeper: Blue shirt with black collar, black cuffs and black pants with two white stripes on each side. Anime 1983 anime * Home: Purple shirt with lilac collar, lavender shorts and purple socks. The symbol is a yellow "H". * Keeper: Yellow shirt with red collar, red "H" emblem, pink shorts and pink socks. 1994 anime * Home: Lilac shirt with claret/dark pink sleeves, yellow shoulder stripes and claret/dark pink collar, claret/dark pink shorts with yellow stripes and lilac socks. The symbol is a black "H". * Keeper: Blue shirt with yellow sleeves and shoulders, white collar, yellow shorts with blue stripes and white socks with a blue and yellow stripe on the top. 2001 anime * 2001 anime: Olive green shirt with burgundy collar and cuffs, burgundy shorts and olive green socks. The symbol is a black "H". * Keeper: The uniform is not seen. 2018 anime * Home: Magenta shirt with white polo collar, with white shorts and magenta socks with black trims. * Tracksuit: Yellow with orange trims and collars and cuffs, same with the jackets. They have orange track pants. * Keeper: Yellow shirt with black collar and white sleeve stripes and dark blue pants. The symbol is a black H. Squad * Unknown coach Gallery |-|Color spread= CT_Aizo_06.jpg|Tachibana twins |-|1983= Tachibanas (CT).jpg|Tachibana twins Tachibanas Tsubasa (CT).jpg Kazuo ep17 (CT).png |-|J= Tachibana Twins (1994).jpg|Tachibanas |-|2001= Tachibana twins (2001).jpg|Tachibanas Hanawa FC (2001) Hanawa ep6 (2001) 1.jpg|The Tachibanas meet Nankatsu SC Hanawa ep7 (2001) 1.jpg Hanawa ep7 (2001) 2.jpg Hanawa ep7 (2001) 3.jpg |-|2018= Hanawa ep17 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsumoto's cross Tachibanas ep16 (2018).jpg|Tachibana twins Tachibanas (2018) 2.jpg|Triangle Shot Hanawa ep16 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Tachibanas Misaki Tachibanas ep16 (2018).jpg|Misaki vs Tachibanas Tsubasa Hanawa ep17 (2018).jpg|Marking Tsubasa Misaki Tachibanas ep17 (2018).jpg|Magnificent Interception Hanawa ep17 (2018).jpg|Defending the goalnet |-|Artwork= Tachibana.PNG |-|Manga= Hanawa ch23 (CT).png|Hanawa SS Tachibanas Triangle ch23 (CT).png|Tachibana twins air football |-|Games= Hanawa FC (J).gif|Hanawa SS squad Characters (CT Zero) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO Trivia * The team is known as 'Colegio Anglosajon '''in the Latin American dub and as '''Hot Dog '''in most European dubs. External links * at ''Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Captain Tsubasa Stats de:Hanawa Category:Elementary school teams